


Tired love

by WhatCouldBeMoreAmazing



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Either way it's sad, I'm Sorry, Is this more angsty or is this more fluffy? We'll never know, M/M, Sleepy Boys, help me, pretty darn gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatCouldBeMoreAmazing/pseuds/WhatCouldBeMoreAmazing
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer whisper confessions when they think the other is safely asleep.





	1. Whizzer's confession

It was precisely 12:07 am.  
Usually at this time Whizzer would be asleep, or out getting drunk, or having sex with some faceless sleaze he met at a bar. But tonight he was wide awake, lying in the arms of a man whose face he couldn't seem to get out of his mind, and he was thinking.  
This was a dangerous thing to do. Whizzer never thought after sex. If you thought about it, or him, you might find you have regrets - or worse, find you have feelings.  
The best thing to do was go home, sleep, repeat.  
Whizzer knew he should leave now, before he started thinking too much. Slip out of bed, pull on his clothes and creep out the front door before the man left lying in bed would have time to open his eyes.  
And yet, as Whizzer looked over at Marvin, who looked more peaceful than he'd ever seen him before, he couldn't bring himself to leave the warmth and comfort of his embrace.  
Him and Marvin had been hooking up for - what, a couple of weeks now? He'd never meant for it to be more than a one time thing. When he'd first met Marvin he was arrogant but naive - he didn't know a thing. So Whizzer showed him the works. When Marvin gave him his number he planned to throw it away and ended up calling first thing in the morning. That was his first mistake.  
The next was staying. At first, he left as soon as they'd had sex, slipping away as if he'd never been there. But then he began to stay. They'd hold each other before they fell asleep, or talk for hours before even going to bed. It scared Whizzer. He'd never wanted to do that before.  
What annoyed him the most is he didn't understand why he felt this way about Marvin. This man was selfish, childish, inexperienced and had a family for god's sake! And yet, there must be something.  
Maybe it was his stressed dad look that Whizzer found surprisingly handsome, or perhaps it was his soft side, his secret side, that he only showed in his most vulnerable moments; it was as if the rude, self-absorbed Marvin was a layer of armour to protect the lonely, damaged man within.  
Maybe, just maybe, feeling this way wouldn't be too bad.  
Gently, hesitantly, Whizzer pushed a stray strand of hair off of Marvin's face and let his hand linger - just for a moment. He smiled.  
"Damnit Marvin. I think I might be falling for you. I'm not meant to fall for guys - especially not guys with a wife and a kid. You're ruining my routine. Usually I have sex and run."  
He frowned slightly, his whispered thoughts trailing off.  
"Something about you is holding me back. Shit Marvin, why won't you let me go? I didn't want this."  
He hesitated slightly, wary, as if anything he said would make it all so much more real.  
"But maybe... maybe I do now. I don't know. I just know that I like you, Marvin. I don't know why, but I really fucking like you."  
Whizzer would sooner die than confess all this to Marvin when he was awake. If he knew it would make it all too true.  
So when Marvin murmured a drowsy but very much conscious reply, and wrapped his arms even tighter around Whizzer, his heart leapt into his throat and regret flooded him.  
"Me too, Whizzer. Goddamnit, I'm falling for you too."  
After a moment's pause so Whizzer could learn how to breathe again, he slowly lay back down in the crook of Marvin's arm, eyes closed, and a small smile on his face.


	2. Marvin's confession

Marvin had lost track of time.  
Every minute in that hospital seemed to drag on for hours or flash by so fast it was gone before you even realised it was there. He despised it. It was like a gigantic, gleaming white prison cell and it was choking him.  
But he had to stay. He had to stay for Whizzer.  
Whizzer was lying in his arms, fast asleep, looking so sad and frail under the bright, glaring hospital lights. Every time Marvin looked at him it broke his heart, and yet he couldn't drag his eyes away from him.  
He was terrified that if he did, just for a second, he'd lose him again.  
Whizzer had been in hospital for three weeks now. Marvin prayed and wished and begged and promised that Whizzer would get better, but his health was slowly slipping further and further away from their grasp. Hope was running thin.  
Marvin held Whizzer even closer to him as if he could protect him from whatever was destroying the man he loved. A shaky sigh escaped him. A sigh of regret and defeat.  
""I failed Whizzer, I know I've failed. I wasted so much time, so many minutes I could have spent telling you how much I love you I spent bickering and complaining. I'm so, so sorry. You deserve so much better than me."  
Suddenly a sob Marvin had been holding in since the day Whizzer entered the hospital rose to the surface, and before he knew what was happening the tears were rolling down his face and soaking the pillow. He'd always been told not to cry. It wasn't right for a man to cry, his mother had said. But none of that mattered anymore. Now all Marvin wanted was time - time to tell the truth.   
"I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you. You deserve to be told this every minute of everyday. I love you more than you could ever imagine, Whizzer Brown."  
Whizzer heard every word. He didn't have the energy to turn to face his lover. He didn't even have the energy to open his eyes. It took all of his strength to choke out the smallest, most meaningful response.  
"I love you."  
Marvin froze, then relaxed as Whizzer's pale hand - it was so cold, why was he so cold - found his. Their fingers interlocked as if both men were scared to lose each other right then and there, and Marvin vowed that no matter what, he would never let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I wrote this in the middle of the night fuelled by red bull and a lotta emotions, so naturally it's a bit shit. But hey, I had an idea and here it is. Enjoy the sad shit


End file.
